jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Momo
Team Momo is the dark green, blue, and yellow team introduced in the 2016 MarbleLympics, consisting of marble athletes Mo, Momo, Momomo, Momomomo, and Mimo. Its name, Momo, originates from the Tibetan word for dumpling. The team appeared in the first three MarbleLympics, but fell short of qualifying for the 2019 MarbleLympics. Team Momo will compete in the MarbleLympics Showdown for a spot in the 2020 MarbleLympics Qualifiers. #MomoStrong History During the 2016 MarbleLympics, Team Momo won one gold medal in Precision Slalom and three bronze medals during Balancing, Long Jump, and High Jump, performing well enough during the remainder of the 2016 season to end in fourth place overall. This automatically qualified Team Momo for the 2017 MarbleLympics. in surgery after his injury]] Where 2016 was perhaps one of the best years Team Momo could have hoped for, the 2017 MarbleLympics brought one of the most difficult years that Team Momo could have imagined. Team Momo did relatively well during event one, placing fifth, but fell to dead last during event two. In the third event (the now infamous Fidget Spinner Collision), Momomomo suffered a debilitating injury when he was flung into Wispy of the Midnight Wisps by a fidget spinner and a chunk of his glass broke apart from him. It was not Momomo despite rumors from the marblebase; this was confirmed by Jelle and the International MarbleLympic Committee. After Momomomo's injury, he was no longer able to compete in the 2017 Marblelympics, but thankfully Team Momo had an alternate who was able to replace him: Mimo. Mimo made MarbleLympic history by being the first alternate to ever compete in the games, and the IMC would later require that every team needed to have an alternate in case of injury for future MarbleLympics. In the Relay Run, Mimo’s first event in the MarbleLympics, Team Momo obtained their first medal of the season, a silver. Team Momo got a second silver in Block Pushing and a bronze medal in the High Jump, which helped them to get ninth place in the final standings despite some last place finishes. During the 2017 offseason, Team Momo hid from the public eye as they trained for the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics and Momomomo recovered. The team regularly checked on him while training Mimo as an official new momember of the team. Team Momo appeared in Group B of the qualifying events with Momomomo fully recovered, which the fans were overjoyed to hear after a nearly silent off-season from the team. They ended up getting the twenty points they needed to qualify and get the marbles rolling for their appearance in the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics. However, Team Momo placed in thirteenth in the first two events and was in dead last overall after the second event. Team Momo got ninth place in the third event, rising to fifteenth overall, but got twelfth in the fourth event and faced yet another series of injuries. Momomo was replaced with Mimo in the retry (after Team Momo got stuck on the bobsled track) due to an altitude sickness, and Momomomo was knocked into a corner while on the bobsled the second time, incapacitated for the rest of the ride. Doctors from the IMC officially ruled that Momomo and Momomomo were unfit to compete further in the 2018 Winter MarbleLympics, but Team Momo was allowed to find replacements and continue competing by merging with Team Primary to form Team Momary. This was the first team merger in MarbleLympic history. After the merger, Momary saw a much-desired gold medal in the Snow Rally, which dug the team out of last place to twelfth overall. The team also got a silver medal in Curling, which finally put the team back into the top ten of the standings overall. Unfortunately, the team finished in twelfth at the conclusion of the season due to subpar performances in Ice Hockey and the Sand Mogul Race. 'Team Members' Mo, Momo, Momomo, Momomomo 'are the original members of Team Momo. '''Mimo '''joined the team in 2017 and since then stayed as reserve member. '''Momomomo '''became team captain in 2019. '* Momomomo 'had an injury in his first appearance at the 2017 Marblelympics and was ruled out of the team for the remainder of the 2017 season. '** Momomo 'suffered altitude sickness in the Bobsleigh event and was ruled out of the team for the remainder of the 2018 season. '*** Momomomo '''suffered a concussion in the Bobsleigh event and was ruled out of the team for the remainder of the 2018 season. Coaches Note: Events include every kind of events (friendlies, other tournaments, ...). '''MarbleLympics 2016 MarbleLympics 2017 Team Momo pre-qualified for Marble League 2017. Main Tournament MarbleLympics 2018 'Qualifiers' Team Momo competed in Group B. Main Tournament After picking up multiple injuries, Team Momo merged with Team Primary to form Team Momary. MarbleLympics 2019 'Qualifiers' Team Momo failed to qualify for MarbleLympics 2019. Marble League Showdown 2019 Team Momo qualified for the Marble League 2020 Qualifiers. 'Marbula One 2019/20' Team Momo will be taking part in Marbula One 2019/20. Their team will consist of: *Momo *Mimo 'Results' | width="50%" valign="top" align="left" | 'Marble League Showdown Results' |} Team Members' Individual Scores Italics - As reserve member, Bold - Team Momary, Bold & Italics - Injury Trivia * With three injuries total, Team Momo currently has the most injuries out of any team in the Marble League. * Through the team denies doing this, Team Momo's mo-members have a habit of adding "mo" onto words when they speak. * Team Momo was the first team in MarbleLympics history to have an alternate, on account of Momomomo's injury in the 2017 season. * Team Momo is also the first team to merge with another team, forming Team Momary with Team Primary due to Momomo and Momomomo's injuries in the 2018 season. * The naming of Team Momo actually has an alternate origin: from the Italian automobile part brand MOMO, whose products are commonly used by various automobile companies such as Ferrari. * Despite numerous allegations, Team Momo and the Midnight Wisps do not have a rivalry because of Momomomo's injury against the two teams in the Fidget Spinner Collision. In fact, the Midnight Wisps gave a generous sum of donation to help cover Momomomo's medical bills. * Team Momo faced backlash over its original logo by fans who thought that it resembled a smelly green trash bag. The team finally moved away from the logo in 2019. References Category:Teams Category:Team Momo Category:Marble League Category:Marble League Showdown Category:Marble League Teams Category:Marble League Showdown Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Teams Category:Marble League 2017 Teams Category:Marble League 2018 Teams Category:Marble League Showdown 2019 Teams Category:Marble League 2016 Category:Marble League 2017 Category:Marble League 2018 Category:Marble League Showdown 2019